


踢门是斯巴达家的光荣传统

by BalambGarden



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternative Universe - TRPG, DMC games are TRPG scenarios, F/M, M/M, Mundus is the game master, and vergil’s role, he’s driven crazy by dante’s roll
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalambGarden/pseuds/BalambGarden
Summary: 一句话简介：狗血入脑主持人与踢门成狂玩家一相逢，便催生鬼哭5部。或者：蒙德斯是怎样被逼从模组作者转行的。跑团梗，假设所有鬼泣的故事都是某几个人的跑团记录。文中的中文名是玩家与主持人的名字，英文名是玩家扮演的角色与npc的名字。cp暗示双子无差，NK，以及恐同宅男蒙德斯单恋斯巴达而不自知。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文中的跑团规则是蒙帝综合了N套桌游魔改出来的，非常复杂甚至他自己也记不全，自以为非常高明，实质上合理性和平衡性都堪忧。战斗方面用d20，调查方面用d100，还引入了coc的理智与疯狂系统，但理智值的丧失不来源于神话生物和文献而来源于狗血造成的情感波动……十分奇葩。  
> 总之如果对跑团不了解，看文的时候只要记住战斗中投出20是最好结果，其他时候投出1是最好结果100是格外糟糕结果，理智值掉到一定程度会导致人物疯狂就行了

0）  
多年以后，蒙德斯在新书签售会上，准会想起斯巴达毁掉他最爱模组的那个遥远的下午

1）  
“暴君终于倒下了。你转过头，微笑地凝视着你的朋友。可友人并没有回应伤痕累累的你，他注视着眼前的王座，眼中闪烁着你无比陌生的狂热。不，那或许并不陌生，你曾在哪里见过。那刚刚从死去的暴君眼中熄灭的火焰，讽刺地在Mundus眼中重新燃起了。你后退一步，胜利的喜悦悄然渗入苦涩。”

蒙德斯声情并茂地朗诵着他最喜欢的段落。不过这其实不是朗诵，毕竟这段他一早就写好了，还修改过无数遍早就能背了。现在他手上还拿着厚厚三叠A4，只是因为今天的选择关乎后续重大的情节走向而已。  
如果Sparda继续相信Mundus，就会进入魔界争霸的情节，经历无数征战最终直面更加古老更加恐怖的Argosax；如果他对Mundus产生了质疑，就会进入决裂与争权情节，与友人反目最终有机会自己夺过王座；他也可以选择就此远离，自己重新招募追随者自成一方势力同时对抗两个魔王，又或者只身闯荡成为一个孤高的传说。但无论选哪种，蒙德斯都已经准备好了分量十足的剧本，画完了整个魔界的地图，给每片区域都设计好了富有特色的怪物，绝对能保证他唯一的玩家有最棒的体验。他满怀激动地停顿了一下，十分深沉地问道：  
“传奇的魔剑士呦，你要往何处去？”

斯巴达摸了摸他的人物卡，有些疲惫地眨了眨眼：“我直接把魔界封印了可以吗？”

蒙德斯愣了足足有一分钟都没反应过来斯巴达在说什么。

“不可以吗？”

“为什么！”蒙德斯几乎是尖叫了起来。

“Sparda是一个有感情的恶魔，而模组里的大部分恶魔npc都很难说是有感情的。唯一看起来同样有感情的朋友也被野心吞没了，所以他宁愿选择弱小的、但同样拥有感情的人类。”斯巴达温柔地给出了解释。

“Sparda根本没怎么接触过人类！”  
“Sparda曾经碰到过一个落入魔界的人类巫女，并因此了解了封印的力量。”  
“什么时候的事！”  
“去年3月出去吃饭的时候，在餐厅跑的那次。”

蒙德斯手脚冰凉地从自己的笔记本里翻出了相应的记录，不知道斯巴达是太过用心还是太过无情。他将故事中最微末的细节都记得这样清楚，然后又轻巧地表示这些他都不要了。而理由只是……好吧，他知道的，角色Sparda的所有行动理由不过是玩家斯巴达编织的借口。斯巴达是在用合乎游戏规则与角色性格的扮演，异常体面地暗示他们快毕业了，所以该结团了。  
是的，斯巴达已经拿到了理想的offter，订了婚，只等毕业就要开始他理想人生的新阶段了，他不想再在这个无聊的、自始至终也只有他这么一个玩家愿意参与的游戏中浪费时间是多么正常的事情。

“好啊，那么你得先打倒魔界大军和新的魔王。”蒙德斯麻木地说，用同样合乎规则的发展来维护着故事的最后运行，或者是，自己的尊严。。  
Mundus和他的大军并没有坚持太久。蒙德斯一边把Mundus卡片状态改成重伤封印中，一边深吸一口气甩出了最后的杀手锏：“那么你挥剑了，背叛你的朋友，你的同族，自你诞生以来获得的一切。即便坚信自己所为即是正义，但抛却过去的痛苦依旧摧残着你的心。进行理智值检定（san check），成功减1d10，失败减1d100”

斯巴达完全没有抗议这个减值过于离谱的sc声明，他抓起骰子随意地扔了两次。连续的两个1，于是魔剑士毫无留恋地封印了故土。

于是蒙德斯生平第一次喝醉了酒，然后在所有社交软件上把斯巴达拉黑了。

2）  
毕业前夕的经历让蒙德斯罹患了面团恐惧症，他觉得自己再也没法和人面对面地跑团了。所以他在联络网络跑团的论坛里贴出了自己精心编制的规则和模组背景——以魔界被Sparda封印后的世界为背景，无视了众多对于他改造规则的嘲讽，耐心等待着慧眼识珠者的到来。

然后一等就是好多年。

就在蒙德斯以为自己只能一辈子带带那些大众熟知的无聊规则团的时候，他的论坛私信收到了一张人物卡。人物背景还没填——这是他在帖子里要求过的、背景要和主持人商议后才能确定，但是build本身让蒙德斯一边目瞪口呆一边激动到手抖。

他可真没想到有人能把他折腾出来的那三本规则认认真真看完（好吧，曾经的那个人除外），深挖了好多他自己都没想过的技能用处，最终搭出了一个在任何情况下都可以完美防反的角色。

蒙德斯从没觉得滥强党这么可爱过，但是这张卡还是不能用的。

“我不能通过，这张卡性能过强没法进行游戏了。”  
“但你规则就是这么写的。”

他只好屈辱地承认了自己规则中的平衡性漏洞，在和这位坚定的滥强党进行了艰苦的讨价还价并修订规则后，最终让对方同意在攻击之后留有破绽可以被攻击，而代价是该角色不仅可以保留其他时候的完美防御，还极大地补强了远程火力和机动性，甚至脱战时的空间传送能力。

“就算是这样，你这张卡的强度都足够做boss了。”不知道自己是赚了还是亏了的蒙德斯最终有气无力地指出。  
“哦，那我就当boss啊。”叫维吉尔的玩家一点都不在意地回答。 

3）  
因为维吉尔志愿当boss去了，蒙德斯只能再等一个玩家来。  
幸好这次没等多久。

新来的这张卡就充满了灵性。蒙德斯研究了半天也没看懂这带冷兵器又带火器，把所有武器适性都加了个遍，点了闪避又凑防反的build到底是什么路数。最终他还是忍不住私信交卡人问了。

“搭配？没考虑啥搭配，酷就行了呀。”叫但丁的玩家笑嘻嘻地回答。  
蒙德斯冷笑：“那还有跑酷技能呢你怎么不加啊。”  
但丁似乎对此特别惊喜：“真的吗我没看到？”

于是他把自己的卡要回去加了走墙和二段跳。

蒙德斯拿出地图决定在接近结局的地点加上超难的立体跳箱子机关让他玩个够。

当然，此时他忘记了他的boss要怎么上去的问题。

4）  
意料之外的两个玩家给蒙德斯带来了新的灵感。  
他原本准备的剧本是渴求力量的人类寻访斯巴达的遗迹，最后一步步解放魔界，达成被保护的人类亲手将保护者的封印撕碎的讽刺结局。不过碰上了这么两张特点鲜明的人物卡，他决定把主角的出身更加特殊化：两人会是自幼分开走上不同道路的宿命双子，在久别重逢后却发现他们的矛盾似已不可调和；角色种族也从通过献祭获得恶魔力量的人类给直接换成了天生的半魔。  
至于那一半恶魔血脉的来源？  
那还用问？当然是Sparda。  
Sparda的孩子们为了Sparda留下的遗产，在见证了他伟大功业的封印处相互厮杀。这简直太棒了不是吗？  
蒙德斯奋笔疾书，胸中充满了复仇的快乐。

5）  
蒙德斯很快就意识到，但丁是一个轻易地就能叫人欢喜又让人异常火大的玩家。

Dante是个喧哗又随性的角色，就算是面对一场无意义的杂鱼战，都能吐出一连串绝妙的俏皮话来作为调剂。但丁似乎还觉得这样的扮演还不够生动，不时上传一副极简手绘gif来示意Dante此刻的动作。  
两相组合之下，这演出效果就好得有点过头了。比如蒙德斯看着屏幕上的小人拍手又招手还一口一个puppy，满脑子都是我一口咬死你的想法。

咳，入戏太深了，气得他差点把Cerberus的数据都给忘了。

6）  
蒙德斯以为自己碰到了一个硬核扮演党，直到他看到Dante进塔之后碰到第一个机关就预备踢门。

字面意义上的，踢门。

“你认真的吗？”  
“规则里不是写了踢门过个力量检定就行了？”  
“那是普通门的破坏规则！这不是普通门，这是魔法！是封印！你觉得要怎么开呢！”  
“呃，魔法踢门？”

面对但丁天真又无辜的问话，蒙德斯一阵胃疼。但作为一个坚毅又公平的主持人，他不愿意在新手玩家确实是不了解规则的情况下随意处罚他。  
于是一看就知道充满了黑幕和搞事气息的小丑登场了，开始用夸张的语气……解说这个最简单的谜题怎么解。但丁听完哦了一声后表示Dante觉得这个小丑很不对劲，开始扫射。

我到底为什么要把隐藏boss提前拉出来当新手指导员？  
蒙德斯声明着Jester躲开所有枪械攻击跑远了，心中无限悲凉。

7）  
Dante千辛万苦终于到达了塔顶，蒙德斯也终于松了一口气，他可以把和但丁对戏这活交给维吉尔了。反正Vergil也不多话，这里的剧情走向也出不了大差错。

事实证明玩家的嘴骗人的鬼，维吉尔你人物卡上写好的冷漠寡言呢，你在个人导入阶段npc说十句才回复一句的扮演风格呢？为什么Vergil接Dante的瞎扯接得那么自然啊！还有你怎么还自带配乐啊！现在玩家都这么多才多艺吗？

维吉尔对他的质疑非常不屑。

“不是你之前规定我在对Dante第一战时不能致死？”  
“啊，是？”  
“那前提就必须是Vergil对他的弟弟尚存感情，否则不下杀手这一行为就不符合人物性格。”  
“呃，所以？”  
“所以Vergil必然有办法应付Dante的废话，不然从小就掐死了哪来的感情？”维吉尔冷酷地说。

身为独生子女的蒙德斯缩了缩，感觉这位玩家对兄弟关系似乎有什么不得了的见解。

当然事实证明另一位玩家对兄弟关系的见解更不得了。当Dante说出“你需要来自弟弟的一个亲亲吗”后，蒙德斯忍无可忍开了禁言。

“我开的不是粉红团！！！”  
他愤怒地咆哮。

一分钟后，重新获得发言权的但丁慢悠悠地补上了一句“或者你是想要先亲亲这个”，顺便配上举枪的火柴棍小人一幅。

蒙德斯觉得隔着屏幕收到了两人份的蔑视。

8）  
蒙德斯在但丁迷路，踢门，再迷路的循环中渐渐绝望了。他现在已经很自觉地在但丁卡关的时候把Jester拉出来当新手指导了。  
反正Jester有帮助Dante到达Sacrificial Chamber的动机，不算剧本脱轨，他也只能这么安慰自己了。

“看着感觉真可怜。”玛丽如此评价道，也不知道是在说谁。

9）  
玛丽和蒙德斯是一起跑过不少团的老朋友了，她对蒙德斯的自创规则嫌弃得要命，却对Sparda的故事表示出了异常高的兴趣。所以在后续情节终于可以开始展开的时候，她要了张预设人物卡来客串npc。

“所以，这就是他最后的遗言了。那个杀死母亲的恶魔，但同时又是你父亲的男人咽下了最后一口气。泪水在你不知晓的时候已然沾湿了脸庞。’被操纵’，’名叫Vergil的恶魔’，颠覆了你所有认知的信息在你脑中翻腾，你不知道究竟该不该相信他。”  
“那么现在，请……”  
“不用检定了，我信。”玛丽兴高采烈地打断了他。  
“哈？”  
“反正你顶多让我过个灵感来回忆起更多线索印证是不是相信Arkham的说法嘛，我信就得了嘛。”  
“呃……”  
“虽然那么浮夸的演技一听就是假的，但是比起揭露骗子的阴谋什么的，乱入兄弟之战看看他们双方的反应比较有意思不是嘛。”

于是在玛丽的强烈主张下，Lady背着她的火箭筒，怀着为父复仇的决心一路杀向了Sacrificial Chamber。

蒙德斯有了异常不好的预感。

10）  
而Sacrificial Chamber里的兄弟吵架在往小学生水平一路滑去。

你们俩是不是小时候还为叫daddy还是pop吵过（*），Sparda真特么是个罪恶的男人啊呸男恶魔！

蒙德斯一边磕爆米花一边心不在焉地想。

“战斗轮啦，老蒙！开战斗轮！”  
蒙德斯被屏幕上刷屏的大字唤回了神智：“什么等等你们这就要开打了？”  
但丁很奇怪地回了一句：“不然呢？”

合着我一路上让Jester给你的提示是白给了是吧！  
蒙德斯本着培养新手的精神忍气吞声地继续提醒了一句：“你不觉得这个情境和Dante知晓的某些封印的知识有些关联吗？”  
“哦哦那个啊，不是还差个巫女之血嘛，没关系封印又开不了。而且Dante就是来打他哥的，想太多就OOC了。”  
“那……”  
“封印的事Vergil知道的不全。”维吉尔的每个字符里都透着郁闷。

哦，蒙德斯回想起了Vergil这张卡的历史学，恶魔学和魔剑士文都有60以上然后3次文献解读判定都失败的导入经历，所以现在Vergil知道的信息只是Arkham故意缩水解说版的。  
“咳，要不让你过个灵感再回忆一下书上写的啥？没准当时没懂突然就灵光一闪了呢？”蒙德斯几乎有点同情地放了水。  
“不，Vergil已经认定自己学的都是假的了。”维吉尔悲愤地说。

11）  
所以Dante和Vergil就一点都没察觉到阴谋地打起来了，然后玛丽欢呼着（虽然她描述的Lady充满了愤怒与杀意）杀入了乱战。  
等到他们hp见底，蒙德斯面无表情地拿出Arhkam aka Jester收了人头。

“隐藏路线没有了！”蒙德斯恶狠狠地朝玩家们宣布。

12）  
当然，由于蒙德斯是个十分宽容的主持人，他并没有选择击杀在场三人，而是让Arkham直接奔着封印的力量而去了。（当然，他不会承认这是因为比起撕卡他更想看Dante和Vergil互相厮杀的终局）。

Dante一路追击，而掉下塔的Vergil开始重新……

维吉尔开始和蒙德斯争论空间传送的使用限制问题。

一小时后，蒙德斯发誓再也不和维吉尔辨析规则问题了，哪怕这个规则是他自己编的。

最后他在私聊里把那张充满了立体跳箱子的地图提前展示了出来：“你要么从塔底重新往上爬，我开捷径让你跳过这个房间；要么直接传送到你掉下去的地方，这里箱子移动全变成随机。”

终于谈妥的蒙德斯觉得自己这地图改的真是太有先见之明了。

13）  
事实证明boss强度的卡是真的有效率，Vergil最终居然赶上了Dante和巨大化Arkham的对决。然后两人在一边合力开嘲讽一边交换武器玩了一阵子后，一起把Arkham打爆了。

蒙德斯头疼地看着这个压根没做调查推理，暴力拐到共斗隐藏路线上的情况，默默考虑着是继续诱导到互杀路线上去还是就此结团给奖励了。

然后他看到但丁和维吉尔同时宣称：“要拿起自己的项链，同时抢夺力之刃。”

他突然觉得，这已经不是他的剧本了。  
然后他默默看着Dante和Vergil争执，厮杀，胜负落定。  
阎魔刀划开Dante手，Vergil向魔界落下去。

“主持人！再次判定！”但丁气急败坏地要求。  
“没用的。”蒙德斯漠然地打字，“对于想要离开的人，判定几次也没用。就算抓住了手，后续也不过是砍掉你的手或者他自己的手而已。这里算自动成功。”

列表里维吉尔的头像突然显示下线了，但丁在打出一串不雅词汇后也下线了。

蒙德斯甚至没和玛丽打招呼，也没去想结团的事情，直接关了机。

他在一片漆黑中自言自语：“挽留又有什么用呢，你又没告诉过他。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *daddy和pop的梗，3代里兄弟第二战的时候，哥俩谈论斯巴达的封印，但丁说”good plan, pop”，而维吉尔则称之为”daddy’s little spell”。我觉着这说明这俩是只在拉斯巴达做大旗互呛的时候才说father，小时候真正用的称呼一个比一个小甜甜
> 
> 另外给可能不熟悉跑团的读者几个名词解释：  
> 滥强：指认真研究规则，然后利用主持人允许的资源搭出（足以虐杀boss破坏平衡的）最强性能人物卡的跑团行为。总之是充满了抛瓦的老玩家才能干出来的事，但是如果搭配不顾扮演等行为往往容易降低大家的游戏体验引起他人不快。
> 
> 踢门：指不搞调查，不顾剧情，不爱扮演，不管三七二十一就是硬干的跑团行为。因为不受大部分主持人欢迎往往会被各种下绊子惩罚，所以常与上面一个关键词滥强配合着出现试图强硬地依靠人物卡强度通关。（文中的某位玩家其实不是典型踢门党，因为他是在认真扮演，只是遇到解谜环节做出符合人物性格的踢门行为www
> 
> 粉红团：包含少儿不怎么宜内容的跑团，当然这个不宜肯定不是指暴力方面的


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁为何看到黑骑士的脸依旧痛下杀手，混沌霸主缘何惨死于X键，恶魔猎人听到雇主呼唤怎能拔腿就跑，这一切的背后究竟是半魔性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？敬请关注蒙德斯为大家带来《但丁的骰子》，准点播出，坚决不咕

14）  
“你下次再不结团就跑路小心上论坛黑名单。”几天后重新上线的蒙德斯收到了玛丽的留言，“我帮你把Dante的后日谈给结了，Vergil那边的收尾和结算奖励还是你自己来。顺便但丁问你下次团什么时候开，他迫切需要打爆害他和他哥从小分离的罪魁祸首希望你尽早安排一下。”

被前一个模组的结局憋屈得不像话的蒙德斯从善如流地安排上了。

因为玛丽在此前很漂亮地安排了但丁的事务所取名开张的后日谈，给后续情节线索人物上门提供了便捷的途径。所以新模组的导入相当顺理成章，或者，本应如此。

“我才不要扮演俩成年男性的妈！”崔西气鼓鼓地抗议，她是受出门旅游的玛丽邀请来顶替客串的，结果一看到预设卡就差点翻脸了。  
“设定上Trish只是和Eva长着一张脸，性格完全不像，也不会刻意去模仿，你自由发挥就好。”  
崔西看起来十分疑惑：“所以费了半天劲只用心捏了个脸吗？这个魔帝是宅男还是傻？”

15）  
“你已经通关了一个模组，是个成熟的玩家了。”所以开机关什么的应该不需要我再提示了！

再次开团前，蒙德斯委婉地向但丁暗示了这一点

但丁对成熟的理解大概有点问题，被暗示之后他兴致勃勃地给自己重新画了一个“更具成熟魅力”的头像。

会画画了不起哦！

但丁对成熟另一点的理解大约是脱离叛逆期，所以他就把叛逆给扔在一边要求带力之刃做默认武器。

“默认冷兵器只能带一把，而且你力之刃精通没满哦。”

“精通无所谓，剧情需要。”

剧情需要这四个字戳得蒙德斯嘴角一抽，心虚地几乎怀疑但丁偷看了剧本。

不过实际上但丁的想法很单纯：从Trish的容貌中察觉这次的“委托”与家仇有关的Dante，决心用这把父亲留下、兄长取回的剑完成复仇的终局。

当然了，实际上力之刃是可以作为剧情道具携带不占武器栏的，但出于对但丁认真扮演的敬意，蒙德斯决定不告诉他。

16）  
成熟玩家会换头像，成熟玩家会换武器，成熟玩家终于学会了自主解谜，同时还会了和主持人抬杠。

“我拒绝！这种开门方法根本不合理。”  
但丁在第一道门前就发出了抗议。

交个红魂开门到底哪里有问题了哦！

“在仇人的大本营里，Dante怎么会屈服于这种留下买路钱通过的暗示！门不开就砸掉好了，有机关的话找到机关一起砸。”

“这跟买路钱有什么关系啊！”

“红魂不就是钱嘛。”

“如果你还对规则书有哪怕一点点印象的话，”蒙德斯按了按突突直跳的太阳穴，把键盘敲得劈里啪啦响，“红魂是恶魔之血的结晶，角色在找到神像时被你叫成‘买技能’‘买道具’的行为其实是‘献祭’。恶魔的地盘有献上足够的鲜血才能开的门有什么奇怪的？说到底红魂要真的是钱Dante就不会那么穷了！”

“嘿！别给我的人物擅自加上穷的设定！”

“你哪里不穷了！开卡初始资产骰的是最低值，上次结团的时候欠了Lady摩托车赔偿费和借来重修事务所的费用，没算你破产已经是看在新手第一个模组放宽要求了！你还自己写人物背景的时候声称平时接活非常随性，也不计较报酬，你倒是说Dante有什么改善财务状况的可能？”

但丁灰溜溜地没声了。

贫穷的恶魔猎人悻悻交出自己有很多很多却不能当钱用的红魂开了门，然而这只是一个开始。

“为什么恶魔的城堡里有这么多钥匙？”  
“为什么在恶魔的城堡里能找到这么多种类的热武器？它们不是被封印了两千年吗。”  
“为什么……”

“没有那么多为什么啦，这是蒙德斯的个人爱好。他以前带的一个现代都市末日生存团里，一个普通小镇警察局内部有九曲十八弯无数解谜小机关和特殊钥匙，他最后憋出的原因是警局是美术馆改造的。”在蒙德斯诌出背景设定之前，崔西笑嘻嘻地揭了底。  
“……哦。”

蒙德斯愣是从一个字里读出了鄙夷的味道，他发誓要和崔西友尽。

17）  
为了堵上但丁的嘴，蒙德斯决定得尽快放出点什么来转移他的注意力。

黑骑士就是在这种情况下登场的。

但丁对战斗结果震怒非常。

“什么叫力量对抗自动失败？它掐我脖子我选择挣脱是有什么减值吗？它力量多少？

蒙德斯上传了怪物卡部分截图

【Nelo Angelo 力量25】

但丁倒吸一口凉气，立马对敌人属性的丧心病狂程度进行了猛烈抨击，可蒙德斯并不理会他反而相当自得的样子，察觉到这点的但丁狡猾地转移了攻击点。

“是‘Nero’”  
“啊？”  
“是‘Nero’不是‘Nelo’，你这个‘Nelo Angelo’其实是意大利语的‘黑天使’的意思吧。黑色是‘Nero’，你拼错了。”  
“没有的事！什么黑天使！就是Nelo，我就乐意取名叫Nelo你管得着吗！”  
蒙德斯气急败坏地主张自己的冠名权。

17）  
大约是出于对但丁进行打击报复，蒙德斯一而再再而三地把这个力量25地放出来撵着Dante打。到Nelo第三次出场的时候但丁终于烦了。

“高伤害低容错还打到一半就化光而去也太无赖了啊！你就不能保证好好地把它放在那儿让我打死吗？”

“第一次不是他化光而去你就撕卡了。”

“是啊，算你难得的良心发现了一回。”

蒙德斯气得要死，但想想自己准备好的剧本只能按捺着性子描述场景：“早已在此等候的骑士转身面对你。与此前遭遇不同的是，他终于摘下了遮挡面容的头盔，猩红的眼眸死死盯着你。”

“好了好了知道了，可以开始战斗轮了吗？”

“直接开战斗轮就撕卡了！”蒙德斯恐吓。

“撕就撕！谁撕谁还不知道呢！”

但丁等了半天没看到回复，怕是蒙德斯真的被气到了，赶紧哄他：“好吧好吧，逗你呢，你都这么提示了那我先看一下他长什么样呗。

【Dante 投掷 观察1d100=100】

呃，这种时候出个大失败是不是会漏掉点什么信息？但丁沉默了一下，然后看到蒙德斯打出一堆省略号后艰难地说：“你……再让你补个灵感吧”

【Dante 投掷 灵感1d100=100】

“等等等等我还能再干点别的吗？”虽然不知道究竟错过了什么，但是连着两个大失败怎么看都是要有坏事发生了，但丁胡乱示意想再做几个动作。

“这张脸唤醒了你过于久远的记忆，那一度将绝望刻入你骨髓的不幸事件。你并不想与他叙旧，毕竟，这张脸、这个丑恶的生物与故人无关，只代表着一场迟到了太多的复仇。战斗开始，骰先攻吧。”

屏幕上只是冷酷地出现了这行字。

虽然对刚刚的描述满腹疑惑，但当力量25攻击过来的时候，但丁只能非常不安地开打了。

18）

“受到最后一击的骑士发出了悲鸣，炫目的光从盔甲内疯狂涌出。当你以为他要故技重施借此脱身时，那副盔甲仿佛不堪重负般，彻底碎裂了。而在碎裂的瞬间，盔甲囚禁的躯体也因这解放散成了尘沙。”

“黑色骑士如同所有死亡的恶魔一样，转瞬之间就消散无踪，只留下一样东西证明他片刻之前还存在于此。”

“金链的吊坠轻轻坠落在地上。”

但丁看完这段描述完全愣住了，等他回过神来手抖得好像不会打字：“为什么这个怪物会掉维吉尔的项链？你什么意思？”

“你说是什么意思呢。”

“卧槽！卧槽！老蒙你是不是人！！！把哥还我！！！！！”

蒙德斯冷笑着看屏幕上血红的大字刷屏，然后愤怒地反击：“我给的提示还少吗？第一次被掐脖子你以为他为什么会松手？苏醒后的描述是不是有‘项链落到了大衣外，好似是母亲的遗物保护了你’？”

“Trish还在之后对话里问了Dante项链的事情。”崔西也说，“你就没发觉那是重要剧情道具的提示吗？”

“带回Nelo Angelo的所有脚本我都准备好了！只要你意识到他的身份，出示关键道具项链就可以避免最坏结局。其他调查和支线的完成度只关系到你是能在终战中获得他的帮助还是要顶着Nelo Angelo的攻击杀死Mundus而已！结果你一点调查不做，战前最后补救的机会还两个大失败！你以为撕卡是撕你的卡吗！”

“等等，”对撕卡这个词的强调让但丁意识到这整个丧心病狂的情节中最不对劲的一环，“你为什么能改Vergil这张人物卡啊！”

19）  
能改卡当然是因为这张卡被收了，事实上蒙德斯此前真没见识过在结团尾声阶段能把自己玩到收卡的人。

“要不……你再过个灵感？”  
蒙德斯非常郁闷地建议。

“刚刚已经过了两个灵感了，现在很清楚眼前的就是魔帝Mundus，且Mundus就是派恶魔杀死eva的罪魁祸首，还有什么情报需要补充的吗？”  
维吉尔非常疑惑，并且再次声明自己要冲上前开启战斗轮。

“那你意识到Vergil因为连战未触发休息回血现在hp只剩1吗？”  
蒙德斯气闷地反问，没想到自己居然还要对一个滥强党做温柔的新手建议。

“那你意识到以Vergil的性格而言，在面对杀母仇人的时候是绝对不可能避战而逃的吗？”维吉尔冷静地说，“因为前进必死所以要谋退路只是玩家的利益所在。当角色不存在退避的动机时，强行撤退的扮演是失格的，就是在杀死角色。同样是要死，难道因为不合理的扮演而死比撕卡而死更糟糕吗？”

“而主持人想要掌控情节，应该根据角色性格预测可能发展事先诱导走向。而不是进展到触发即死的环节才放水给灵感，寄希望于玩家机灵地懂得暗示回避死亡路线。就算这样能使得剧本不脱轨，但是对于扮演而言有什么意义呢？”

“Where is your motivation!”

蒙德斯差点被维吉尔说哭了。

为了挽回面子证明他是个有追求有能力的主持人，他没直接撕卡，而是声明由他收卡另有安排。

可我真的只是想给他放个过场剧情，渲染一下气氛铺垫下个团共斗Mundus，到底为什么会变成收卡啊！

20）  
但丁在得知维吉尔的卡确实是被合理收走并且知情改卡后变得异常消沉，蒙德斯叫他进行理智检定都没太反应过来。

“理智检定是什么？”  
“玛丽没跟你说吗？等等你们上次结团的时候她居然没给你记理智损失？”蒙德斯突然反应过来，他沉迷于剧情走向居然在事后翻看记录的时候也没发现漏掉了。

他只好无奈地解释：“我从coc规则改编的，用来判断眼前的事件是否动摇精神。不过因为Dante种族是半魔，目击到丑陋的或者超出常识的生物并不需要理智检定，研习相关的法术所需理智值减值只有一半。所以基本只有遭遇精神创伤事件才需要检定理智了。”  
“亲手弑亲，原减值1d10/1d20，由于上次结团没结算理智损失，剧情上算作Dante认为总有一天会重逢所以淡化了创伤感，那么此时由于多年心存的希望破灭，无论成功与否，理智损失额外+5。D100，开始骰吧”

【Dante 投掷 理智检定1d100=100】

“你骰子灌铅的吗？”崔西小声感叹了一句，“还好理智检定没有大失败。”  
“检定失败，请骰d20决定理智值损失。”蒙德斯无慈悲地宣布 

【Dante 投掷 理智值损失1d20=20】

蒙德斯和崔西都被这么极端的结果镇住了，崔西甚至还自己骰了几次测试机器人是否坏了。

骰子机器人很正常，所以不正常的是但丁。

“还有什么要骰的吗。”但丁一点都没发表对自己奇妙运气的见解，只是生无可恋的语气问了一句。

“理智值损失25，骰灵感决定是否进入疯狂”

【Dante 投掷 灵感1d100=100】

蒙德斯和崔西又双双陷入了诡异的沉默。

“这什么意思？我没疯？”

“算，也不算，你这是，暂时没疯。”崔西艰难地说，“不用判定疯狂状态了，你起码可以保证一个好状态去打boss了。”

“但未必是好事。”蒙德斯说，“灵感没有通过意味着角色的心理防卫机制启动了，这使你不那么明白眼前发生了什么。你知道事实，但无法理解，至少是暂时不会对这个事实做出任何反应。但是创伤不会消失，你的痛苦只是被自己掩埋进了脑海最深处，在午夜梦回时啃噬你的神经。而你那时可能甚至不会明白，究竟是什么击垮了你。”

“那么眼前的景象无需过多在意，走完你的复仇之路吧，Sparda之子。”

21）  
Mundus被击败得不是很有悬念，毕竟凑齐了项链和力之刃，就相当于拿到了蒙德斯给本次模组设计的通关道具。唯一有些超出剧本预期的是和Trish的互动。

“Dante知道Trish和他妈妈只有脸一样吧，知道是Mundus派来杀他的吧。”崔西在Dante被Trish袭击后依旧选择奋不顾身救人后，震惊地私聊蒙德斯询问。

“我没给他额外信息，所以他能知道的只有你扮演的那部分，应该是的。”

“所以他为什么会救Trish？”崔西说，“他的漏了调查，Trish的支线也没开，并不够了解。就为了一张脸？”

“即使只剩下一张相似的脸，也比什么都不剩下好吧。”蒙德斯闷闷地说，“可我本来没打算什么都不给剩下。”

“好吧我错了，老蒙，我不说魔帝捏人只求脸相似是智障操作了。”崔西隔了半天恶狠狠地说，“我要扮演Trish反水，别跟我说好感度计数不够不能触发，被救那个事件应该算是刷爆了。”

“太惨了，真太惨了。”她最后总结道。 

22）  
当一个团，从主持人，到玩家，再到客串角色都无限愁苦的时候，就不该持续下去。

然而蒙德斯是个想逆天而行的主持人。

在有了一个传奇但惨烈的结尾后，他决定拓展世界观，暂且把关注点从斯巴达的遗产和旧怨上移开，放到人类的贪欲与阴谋上去。为此他准备了一个相当偏重调查的模组，更多要面对试图利用恶魔的人类而不是恶魔本身。可是但丁明显心不在焉。

再也没有什么有趣的扮演了，虽然他还是一贯地漏支线和漏调查，以至于无法削弱boss要面对强度异常高的人类科技与恶魔混合物。可面对这些槽点众多值得调侃值得众多金句的敌人时，Dante一句话都没有

“你这是OOC。”蒙德斯忍无可忍地指责  
“不，这是正常发展。”但丁有气无力地说，“Dante沉浸在悲痛中，然而他甚至不明白让他痛苦压抑的是什么。”

但丁甚至连战术都懒得研究了，所有遇敌场合通通举枪平A。这本来是行不通的，如果他不是在关键时刻永远出20的话。

为了惩罚这种消极游戏的态度，愤怒的蒙德斯无视了人物等级和装备差距，把当初给斯巴达预备的最终boss之一混沌霸主直接放出来了。

然后倒在了一连串20之下。

23）  
Argosax死后蒙德斯和但丁的团就心照不宣地无限期停跑了。

就在蒙德斯以为他的规则又要从此吃灰的时候，意外地又在论坛私信里收到一条信息。

来信玩家叫尼禄，明显是个连跑团都不太明白是什么的新手，但是热心又礼貌，特别想体验一下他的自定规则。蒙德斯义无反顾地开始了新手教学，并且细心地根据他的喜好指导他制作了一张易于上手并且在战斗中通过适当时机叠加buff能达成的上限不低的人物卡。

巧合的是，他的角色名叫Nero。

“是意大利语中黑色的意思。”蒙德斯说。  
“啊，是？有什么问题吗？”尼禄疑惑地问。  
“没什么，就是想好了给你的血统设定。”蒙德斯感慨地说，“不过具体的不告诉你，作为模组推进过程中的解谜内容可以吗？”  
尼禄爽快地答应了。

24）  
开团那天尼禄拉了一个叫姬莉叶的玩家过来，负责扮演模组中Nero设定的“重要的人”。

其实这个“重要的人”在预设剧本中是剧情转折的关键，本来蒙德斯是不打算让其他人来扮演直接自己当成npc处理的，但是尼禄听说之后疯狂反对，差点都结巴了。

“这不就跟出轨一样吗！”  
“你是怎么能一秒联想到出轨上去的……”

但是总之在他的坚持反对下，Nero的义姐Kyrie这个角色还是决定由尼禄自己找来的人扮演，不过在关键剧情上的走向还是得按蒙德斯的剧本来不能自由发挥。

而出轨的迷之发言也终于得到了解释。

“你是尼禄的朋友？”  
“女朋友。”

单身狗主持人酸溜溜地想在boss阵营中添只三头狗。

25）  
尼禄大约是所有主持人心目中最理想的那类新人玩家，虽然有很多不懂但是问得勤学得快，得到了回答就接受不认死理。给他一个走剧情的铺垫就认真走剧情，扮演入戏不随便放飞也不过于拘束。除了小情侣自带闪光闪得蒙德斯有点瞎之外真的挑不出什么问题来。

唯一比较奇妙的就是他对“Dante”的态度了。

“所以刚刚被我打了一顿钉雕像上的是Dante？”在Credo发布了追捕Dante的任务后，尼禄充满疑惑地确认了一遍。

“嗯……啊……就你所知，是的。”蒙德斯有点心虚的回答。

可不是有点心虚，先不说那个是不是Dante的问题，尼禄在战斗过程中并没有做出诸如“尝试把敌人用剑钉在雕像上”这种残暴的声明，是蒙德斯自己在他触发critical后非常即兴地发挥了一段描写。仔细想想这可有点过火，不是所有人都接受这种尺度的，何况还是带着女朋友来的。

“这可真是意外收获。”  
结果尼禄兴高采烈地升起了斗志与决心。

26）  
尼禄在解谜方面的表现倒是真的和但丁有点像。不过他还是比但丁好一点的，起码他发现开关时是会认真尝试各种按法，尝试完了打不开再砸。

“家训如此。”在砸完港口机关后，他如此腼腆地解释道。

出于对新手的鼓励和踢门的恐惧，蒙德斯默默地给他降低了谜题难度，又加了个可以和DevilBringer融合的隐藏物品提示魔具。

27）  
说起Deivl Bringer就是另一种意味上的心虚了。起因时姬莉叶很难搞，非常难搞。

蒙德斯原本以为她是个软甜萌妹子，就是宅宅们都会高呼我老婆实际从来没见过的那种。刚说上话的时候姬莉叶也确实非常软甜萌，结果对方看完一部分剧本后立刻就变脸了。

“这种情节发展完全不符合人物设定！”姬莉叶气势汹汹地在私聊里对他抗议，“什么叫在Nero回来时看到Devil Bringer和被打倒的Credo需要表现出惊恐害怕？”  
“那是她的恋人！她的家人！第一反应怎么可能是惊恐后退？”

蒙德斯头痛欲裂，试图用设定上Devil Bringer的外观真的非常丑陋可怖，任何一个人类看到都会本能地被外观震慑，这真的和感情真挚程度无关来说服她。

姬莉叶半信半疑，要求他实际说明到底外观有多么慑人。

蒙德斯去搜索克苏鲁系创作，精心选择了一堆最精神污染最能一眼让人产生噩梦的图打包发了过去表示大约是这个等级的。

这位姑奶奶看完后终于勉勉强强地认为这会短暂地对人产生冲击，但反复强调她只接受在这个场景中短暂地震惊错愕，后续情节发展不该再有类似地展开。

蒙德斯一叠声答应了，真不敢说他的真实构想顶多是有点像蜥蜴，其实不怎么可怕。

28）  
结果剧情推进到尼禄发现教团实验的真相返回对峙时崩坏了。原因倒不在姬莉叶，虽然她对剧本多有不满，但在和蒙德斯进行了多次友好讨论后还是很敬业地出演了剧本原定被抓走威胁的桥段。

问题在于骰子。

Nero在与教皇对战的时候，因为敏捷对抗失败，没能及时救下Kyrie反而自己被抓住了。但因为他的扮演出色，蒙德斯决定给予奖励，他让Credo上前支援解围，结果他自己的骰也翻了车。这种主持人自己操作boss和npc的战斗本来是左手打右手意思一下就把战场交还玩家的，结果Credo一个闪避大失败直接毙命。  
接下来剧情就更失控了，Nero因为目睹义兄惨死要做理智检定，失败，理智损失骰出最高值；灵感成功，疯狂，状态是恍惚无法动弹。疯狂持续时间足够被救世主吸收进去了。

至此，编不出其他情况介入的话，这妥妥的就是尼禄被救世主核心吸收溶解教团阴谋得逞的结局了。

这特么算什么啊！我确实是不想再听姬莉叶跟我讲英雄救美桥段和女性刻板印象问题，但是也别反套路反成这样啊！

蒙德斯异常崩溃。

29）  
不过蒙德斯作为一个不服输的主持人，在什么情况下都要挣扎一下。他想起了自己因为恶趣味而设定的某个角色，看来是不得不变假为真了。

但丁在收到蒙德斯发给他的新团记录（截至Credo死亡为止）邀请他再度参团的留言后相当不高兴。  
“你都不跟我说一声，就拿着我没交卡的角色卡做反派？”

“没有，我只是觉得这个角色换成你来客串也不错，你不参团那个角色就不是Dante是个冒充Dante的普通npc”

但丁几乎要被气笑了：“你之前剧情里这个红衣白发背着剑带着枪超强自愈能力喜欢嘲讽人的角色还能不是Dante？那还能是谁啊。”

“还可能是戴着假发的死侍。”蒙德斯面不改色。

但丁被他的厚颜无耻惊呆了。

30）  
总之但丁在抱怨了一堆诸如：你随便拿阎魔刀送人维吉尔知道吗，你怎么又当着人面把人家哥哥给杀了这是什么仇什么怨之后，话锋一转对此前npc Dante的表演做出了肯定表示这并不ooc他还是愿意加入的。

乱入场内的但丁一开口就是嘲笑小鬼你就到此为止了吗，刀不还我我可是要生气的。

蒙德斯真心觉得Dante和Nero的实力差距可能不是源于血统和经验，而是气人的程度。

尼禄在聊天室内毫不犹豫地给了他一个中指。  
剧情里的Nero也是。

31）  
介于蒙德斯之前的操作确实很理亏，所以他在邀请但丁回来参团的时候答应了一堆丧权辱国的条件。  
比如给Dante再设计一堆新玩具啊不是新魔具来实验新战术，但是由于地图实在来不及重新设计了，所以蒙德斯只好把新魔具塞回原boss身上，让但丁从反方向重新跑图。  
于是但丁开始了愉快的扫图收玩具之旅。

“你还有良心吗？”尼禄愤怒地指责他，“在家人性命岌岌可危的时候去找魔具玩！”

“Kid，这叫游戏性的妥协。就像所有rpg里无论世界有多快就要毁灭，在打最终boss前你也一定可以满大地图乱逛刷收集做支线一样。”

蒙德斯默默对但丁的言论翻了个白眼，虽说这也算帮他辩护，但要不是条件实在不允许，他才不会在自己的团里做这种妥协。不过尼禄已经猜到Nero和Dante的亲戚关系了吗？我的团终于可以拥有一个正常解谜的玩家了吗？

32）  
等玩够了啊不是终于做完准备的Dante终于又杀回救世主场景唤醒Nero的时候，剩下的事情就没什么悬念了。

不过打完救世主后，尼禄和但丁双双失语了一小会儿。

“他们在私聊分赃”。跟着但丁跑过来围观的玛丽肯定地说，“对了，尾声的时候能让我演一段Lady和Dante分赃问题吗？”  
“我什么时候说过这个boss有掉落了？”蒙德斯冷漠地嘲讽这种讨论梦中五百万分配问题的行为

结果等他们再次说话，Dante就表示让Nero把阎魔刀留着了。

“我以为你怎么都会想把阎魔刀留下的？”  
“他想要嘛。”但丁不以为意地说。

蒙德斯挠挠头，突然想起来第一个团的时候，但丁看到维吉尔试用新入手的贝奥沃夫，就在聊天室里喊了一声：“这个好玩，哥，我想要！”

然后维吉尔还真就借口说昏迷状态下魔具脱落，把还没怎么用过的拳套扔地上了。

坏了，他带的这几个玩家不会是都有入戏过深的毛病吧。

不对啊，Vergil也不会对Dante有求必应啊！

33）  
越想越糊涂的蒙德斯在这次结团后找维吉尔私聊了一下。

他本来只想问一下当初的拳套问题，借此指责维吉尔并没有做到如他自己所说的硬核扮演反而疑似超游地给Dante留武器。结果却是他们花了很长时间严肃探讨了已经撕掉的某张人物卡的性格成因，行为动机和命运的必然性。

聊完之后蒙德斯久久不能释怀，最终说：“骰五次d100，别问是什么。”

而骰子女神证明，对Power充满信仰的人，在Power检定上真的会被眷顾。

蒙德斯开始进行新的创作。

34）  
“新团？维吉尔也来？他开新卡？”但丁确认了三遍，都得到肯定答复后欢呼起来。

但他很快又想起了不妥之处：“新卡是准备遗产流？可是……阎魔刀给尼禄了嘛，他应该还没玩够呢。”

“尼禄那边没问题，我已经跟他说过了。导入阶段会有神秘人把他的右手拔了抢走阎魔刀，找到神秘人寻回刀也是角色目标之一。等拿回来你们想怎么分配自己讨论。”

“拔了右手什么鬼！导入阶段就让角色伤残，不怕尼禄揍你啊！”

“没，尼禄挺高兴的。” 

但丁缓缓地打出一堆问号。

“不是高兴手被砍，是因为有断手这个情节所以给Nero加了机械手系统，他研究得挺开心的。”

“妮可又给我画了两张设计图！你再追加两个品种的机械手数据行不行！”  
来自尼禄的私聊窗口疯狂闪烁了起来。

35）  
“那么请进行理智检定，1/1d6+1”蒙德斯宣布。

“等等我怎么就要进行理智检定了？”但丁一脸懵地问。

“你现在掌握的信息还不足以得到解释，不过总之因为种种原因，你见到了你的委托人V，看见他的样子后，就应当做这个理智检定。”蒙德斯笑嘻嘻地回答，心情好极了。

“那……请重复一遍V出场外表介绍？”  
“你的委托人是个苍白得异于常人却依旧英俊得不可思议的年轻人。”  
“你是不是对英俊的意味有所误解？Dante连见到Mundus真身那团不可名状的玩意都没掉理智值，为啥见到一个‘英俊’的年轻人会掉。你确定不是丑陋得超出人类理解范畴？维吉尔为了极端加点把魅力砍光了？”

维吉尔冷笑了一下，懒洋洋地扔出了V的局部属性截图。

魅力18和体质3一样晃瞎人眼。

但丁瞬间都忘记魅力的问题了：“体质3？他是怎么活到这么大的？”  
“我才两天大。”维吉尔没感情地重复了一遍出场台词。

36）  
随着V说完委托内容，剧情就滑向了一个诡异的方向，维吉尔扮演的新人物V来要求但丁去杀死他的前一张人物卡Vergil，而Vergil这张卡其实早就在之前的模组里撕掉了。

“总之肯定是什么恶魔又利用了他的残骸，你这个恶趣味到底什么时候能改改。”但丁还是有点不高兴地向蒙德斯抱怨，不过因为维吉尔也在的缘故，在蒙德斯装死了几分钟后他也就不追究了。

接下委托的Dante一行人很快来到任务地点，Dante负责使用魔力感应探测任务目标所在。当发觉已经不远的时候，但丁决定通过扮演来让V保持安全距离。毕竟维吉尔再怎么熟悉规则，这张新卡也只是人类种族的低级卡，安排给他这张传奇半魔卡的特殊敌人估计随便就能秒杀掉V。

然而目前剧情里Dante和V还没那么熟，而且因为给出的委托是杀死他的哥哥，Dante对V差不多是讨厌透了。所以Dante也不可能说出啥温情的台词，而是以相当嘲讽的腔调告诉V帮不上忙的累赘还是尽早回去的好。

“好啊，我走了。”

“哎哎哎你等等？！！”

37）  
蒙德斯适时出面解释，他本来安排给Nero的导入就是让V带他前来，就算Dante不说V也是要找理由先走的，现在这样只是更加自然了而已。

“啊？尼禄也要过来？打同一个特殊怪？我要找理由等他吗？”  
“不用，你直接上吧，预定就是千日之战。”  
“啥意思？你确定能打那么多回合？”  
“不用管回合，这是剧情杀。”  
“你居然说出来了！”

但丁愤怒地要蒙德斯亮卡看看什么能和他现在的属性进行持久战和剧情杀。

“对方无限补充血魔，”蒙德斯凉凉地说，想了想补充，“别问，再问就是每个自由动作都能使用任意法术了。”

“哦对了，”当Dante见到那个持有Vergil魔力的恶魔时，蒙德斯笑眯眯地说，“你看到了新魔王，需要进行理智检定，1/1d6+1哦。”

38）  
尼禄对于不让他带机械手的声明同样非常愤怒。  
“先不说剧情上现在Nico还没研发好机械手，就说你这重伤初愈身体条件也不支持啊。”  
“机械手都带不了，单手平衡都是问题那我去干啥？”  
“这是剧情杀。”  
“哦。”

如此前所说，尼禄是个很快能接受设定让人省心的玩家。他爽快地答应了走去树上绕一圈，被boss打败，然后激发了Dante斗志再次魔人化的流程。

被夺走手臂，被打败，再次被视为师长的亲人所救却又被斥为累赘，青年痛苦又不甘地吼着，试图再一次加入战场的挣扎演出得让人动容。

蒙德斯一边欣赏一边提示道：“作为场内唯一比较清醒的人，V你发现这里因为强烈的魔力冲击发生了坍塌，再逗留下去会有更大的危险。可是Nero明显不想走，你现在要尝试力量对抗把他拖走吗？”  
“我拒绝，不用试也知道V加上Griffon的力量双人对抗也拉不动。”维吉尔说。  
“不用对抗，我就徒有其表地挣扎几下就可以被拖走了，这可以视作一个自动成功的事件。”尼禄提议道。

“你还有没有良心！”但丁悲愤地把当初尼禄的指责给扔了回去。  
“我不是不想挣扎，而是重伤未愈。”尼禄的理由无可挑剔。

“那好，”维吉尔满意地说，“V和Griffon合力把Nero往外拖，告诉他想要救Dante就需要更多抛瓦。”

39）  
V和Nero成功脱出魔树，在与Morrison交换了情报，定下一月之约后，序幕就结束了。

“等等我呢？”但丁问。  
“之前不是说了你被魔王打飞出去了么。现在是重伤，昏迷中，同样等到一个月之后再说。”

“为什么他们是增强自身搜集情报我就是躺一个月啊！”  
“因为这是必败战你却不肯跑啊，”蒙德斯理直气壮地说，“V和Nero跑掉之后Dante完全可以选择同样炸开树外层脱离战场，反正魔王一直是坐在王座上没有追击的意愿的。”  
“Dante怎么可能选择跑啊！”  
“所以就是躺一个月喽，放心放心我早料到了，昏迷中能看到额外信息提示，你就安心睡去吧。”

40）  
然而当睡美人是有风险的，来救人的可能不是王子。  
而是个杀手。

剧情时间一个月后，维吉尔在Shadow找到昏迷不醒的Dante时冷笑了一声：“V准备使用急救。”  
“你没准备任何治疗相关的法术或者神术，想要怎么急救？”  
“调查规则书里，普通人采用的急救技术，可以用于救醒同伴，不加点也至少拥有初始值。”  
“你觉得这对半魔有用吗？”  
“半魔不起码还有一半是人么，应该至少有一半用。”  
他说的好有道理，我竟无言以对。

“行吧，”蒙德斯翻了个白眼，“V的急救技能初始值20点，人类医疗知识对半魔不完全适用，所以减半进行检定，请进行扮演然后骰吧”

“V无视了Griffon的尖叫阻止，奋力举起剑准备使用急救。”

“你给我等下！解释清楚！什么叫举起剑使用急救啊！”维吉尔还没来得及扔骰，待机的但丁就疯狂反对上了。  
“用Sparda之剑使用Sparda流心肺复苏术不是很正常吗。”维吉尔冷静地说。  
“这个流派的急救手法是锐器穿胸吗？”尼禄幸灾乐祸地问。  
“那是什么鬼流派啊啊啊啊啊！不行我要过意志！我申请进行意志检定自己醒过来！”

“咳，咳！你们停一下。”蒙德斯及时出面制止了闹剧，“要超游了。维吉尔，虽然急救什么的变成无情急救拳也是常事，但是主动急救剑这种事……你得阐述人物动机不然不予通过。至于但丁你老老实实躺着去，没人来动你就没有意志检定！你还在昏迷看播片呢！”

“好吧，那加一句台词。”维吉尔说，“V在举起剑前，用充满了恨意却又隐藏着羡艳的语调说：‘要是你从未出生，那么我……’，就这样。”

蒙德斯认真思考了一下人物的逻辑，然后无可奈何地承认：“行……还真行。你骰吧”

【V 投掷 急救（剑） 1d100=1】

但丁发出了惨叫，尼禄则是开始爆笑。

“这个大成功……你选吧是直接爆头了还是穿心了。”蒙德斯自己都快忍不住笑了，“反正是即死效果触……”

“是V最后时刻改主意没下杀手，剑撞在地上把Dante叫醒了。” 维吉尔狡猾地说。

“喂，是你自己声明要判定急救剑的。”

“是啊，原本选择的是用肉体伤害造成刺激进行精神上的唤醒。大成功表示格外成功，那不就是豁免了伤害的情况下成功进行唤醒吗？”

蒙德斯不服，蒙德斯不辩，毕竟他发过誓再也不要跟维吉尔辩论规则问题的。

41）  
所以Dante就这么被乱七八糟地救醒了，醒来前，蒙德斯还按照自己答应的给他放了一段童年场景的描述，这是昏迷中深陷回忆给他带来的额外信息。

“我明白了！”但丁突然大喊，他综合了V奇奇怪怪的发言和蒙德斯在此刻给出的童年情节终于察觉到了剧本的暗示，“V根本不是什么重新捏的卡，这个角色本身就和Vergil有关联，是他的备份或者复制体之类的吧！”

蒙德斯终于明白热爱养成的人到底是热爱什么了。一个从来都是漏掉无数信息对线索视而不见的踢门党，在跟着你跑过无数模组后终于懂得揣摩文字背后的暗示猜出情节的走向，这是是多么巨大的成就感！

“对，不过你有一部分是根据超游信息猜出来的——比如V的那句台词昏迷的Dante不可能听到。所以现在不能直接当成Dante也推理出了这个事实。你过个灵感吧，过了就当Dante从记忆深出挖掘出了更多的细节，可以直接和V交流他的身份问题。”

蒙德斯停了停，因为但丁的进步实在是太过值得鼓励，又给多放了一点水：“因为你刚刚从童年梦境中醒来就发现V试图谋杀你，这引发的联想给你带来灵感检定+20的加值”

这样只要不大失败就基本稳过了！

“好嘞！”但丁也特别兴奋地回应。

【Dante 投掷 灵感 1d100=100】

屏幕上死一般地定格了几秒，然后尼禄瞬间用“哈”字刷了屏。

“我能再骰一次吗？”但丁可怜巴巴地问。

“你再骰个1d10，决定你脑补出来的V的身份。”

但丁骰出的结果让蒙德斯产生了强烈不适。

但他是一个尊重随机性的主持人，挣扎了一会儿后，他眼一闭，庄严地宣布：“你当然知道V手持的是谁幼时最爱的诗集，也知晓他挥舞手杖时模仿的谁的动作，甚至他召唤出来的魔物都与那个人有着千丝万缕的联系。就算你不记得这些，那么此刻他对你的憎恨也诉说着唯一的答案——他是你兄长不为人知的秘密情人。”

“guna，我能脑补出这种结论脑子是被Chaos碾过吗！”  
“你没被碾过怎么老灵感大失败呢！恋人关系不也是你自己骰出来的还怪我吗！”

42）  
但丁哭丧着脸继续出演瞬间脑补出一出人魔相恋爱恨交织故事的Dante，声明他为了抑制自己的委屈和怒气决定结束草草交流跑掉。维吉尔试图挽回局面，结果说服大失败，不但没有把人叫住V还直接摔了一跤。

尼禄笑得根本停不下来，连再次挑战Urizen发现对方数值还是极度无赖没法打的事情都不计较了。

“留给Dante剧情杀的是吧，行行我理解，不过Dante的数值也不够打啊？”  
“Dante有一个剧情升级开新系统，本来V是会给提示的……Nero其实也有，但是触发点在后面。”  
“然后他俩相互的怒气值现在快刷满了。”尼禄说，“没救了，但能机械降神先把无辜的Nero弄出去吗？”

可不是刷爆表了，在V好不容易追上Dante之后，蒙德斯放水让Dante再灵感一次他执着于找自己的原因，结果是再一次大失败。Dante铁石心肠地开着摩托把人给甩开，并且留下了V如此死缠烂打一定不怀好意的印象，此后每次见面Dante都要过一个意志x3的检定决定是否能用理智压下暴躁的情绪以正常的态度进行交流。

不过最后降的不是神，还是Dante。

虽然Dante因为离奇的脑回路断掉了最大的信息来源，但在推导剧情方面终于开窍的但丁至少猜对了梦中出现的老宅是关键地点。一路赶回去后，凭借着蒙德斯无可奈何的放水和惊人的骰运连过了五个幸运把真魔人给开出来了。

我准备得好好的认知自我面对自我达成升华的剧本，到底是怎么变成没事捅自己试试还真就能升级的傻冒剧情的？

蒙德斯欲哭无泪。

43）  
成功升级的Dante击退Urizen救下了Nero，然后就汇合交换情报再次出发。

交换情报。

情报。

“你能至少听Trish讲完再走吗？”维吉尔头疼地说。  
V和Dante因为可怕的灵感结果而无法直接交流，所以维吉尔选择了曲线救国路线，由V向Trish倾诉，希望通过Trish来向Dante传递信息。

“我的锅。”崔西说，“我不该先说那句‘是V告诉我的’，但丁只能继续他妒火攻心一点都不想听的表演了。”

“注意用词，”蒙德斯严肃地制止，“骰出恋人关系是无可奈何的事情，但不要随意发散给力给气的发言。”

“呵，深柜。”崔西和玛丽在她俩的私聊里极为默契地打出了同一句吐槽。

44）  
由于一直无人可以给Dante提供关键情报，所以但丁只能痛苦地在明知Urizen的身份肯定另有隐情的下依旧完全把他当作已然无法交流的Vergil来进行演出。

当他说出“你刚刚丢掉了最后一点人性”的时候，所有人都笑了，连围观时从来不发言的姬莉叶都忍不住发了个微笑的表情。

“你们尊重一下我的演出，我也不想的啊！”但丁悲愤地喊。

悲愤的但丁在接下来的战斗中发挥了百分之二百的骰运，在Nero带着V赶到前就把Urizen的血量清空了。

“你就不能打慢点吗？”尼禄气坏了。

“还没死，没结算经验呢。”维吉尔安慰他。

45）  
结果Nero还是一点经验都没分到，V一拐杖戳下去，和boss融为一体了。

尼禄忍不住爆了句粗口，但丁一本正经地纠正他：“这么骂你爸会把你自己也骂进去的。”  
“啥叫‘你爸’？”  
“长兄如父，没啥问题。”  
“等等你给我解释清楚到底怎么回事！”

蒙德斯不理他们的胡闹，继续处理融合后的场景：“旧日幻梦自天空开始崩裂，在似曾相识的炫光之中，你看见了熟悉的身影。Dante进行理智检定，1/1d6+1”

“又是这个？这到底是什么？”但丁一边按照指示骰一系列检定一边问。

“愚蠢啊，但丁”维吉尔说，“这么特殊的减值你查一下规则书不就知道了吗？”

但丁翻出了很久以前看过的规则文件，还没看到减值列表，先看到了疯狂判定和症状列表，然后呆滞了一下。

“那个，老蒙，刚才我好像骰的减值和灵感符合临时疯狂条件了？”  
蒙德斯沉默。  
“你叫我骰的好像是长期临时疯狂症状？”  
蒙德斯沉默。  
“我骰出的症状点数好像是，4？”  
蒙德斯沉默。  
“规则书上的4好像对应的是……”

“我开的才不是粉红团！”  
悲愤的蒙德斯退出群聊。  
并且再也不参加这种会把他精妙的剧本歪向离奇方向的游戏了。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于老生化的游戏机制和nelo angelo的拼写错误吐槽只是为了制造笑料，并无恶意不过可能引起不快还是在这里道个歉。我爱卡社的staff，感谢他们带来这么多经典游戏（以及量大管饱的刀
> 
> 但丁和死侍这不是我的脑洞是官方自己动的手！MVC系列的开场对位和特殊台词笑死我了。
> 
> 我的headcanon里1代认不出黑骑就是魔帝手办的锅，正经展开是left behind的上一更写那种，不正经展开是本文这样，是的，两个大失败，所以Dante以为面前是Gilver。
> 
> 关于Power检定，coc规则里的“意志”属性英文原文就是“power”，这个属性用于判定是否是否精神混乱，陷入昏迷等等。老蒙要求的连骰5次其实是过从x5到x1的五次意志判定，过了就当成强大的执念让Vergil硬是活了下来他来写复活剧本。Vergil的意志属性18，这个成功概率只有2.3%，结果真过了，确实展现了他对抛瓦的坚定信仰。
> 
> 关于急救和急救拳：急救是用来救醒人或者治疗伤口的技能，成功会恢复hp，失败不会。特殊的是，当急救骰出大失败时，会被视为抢救措施不当造成了二次伤害，不仅不恢复要再扣一次hp，这种情况被玩家亲切地称为急救拳。在骰子有毒的团，一人一拳送受伤队友上西天这种事情……也不是没有发生过呀。当然维吉尔是个狼灭，他说V要使用急救剑了，意思就是我表面上抢救他一下其实是要补刀……
> 
> 关于3个1d6+1：这是coc官方规则里判定“见到已死之人”的理智丧失。本来顶多判定一次的，老蒙出于整人（和狗血）的目的无耻地以V，Urizen和Vergil看起来都不一样为由连判了三次，但丁因为对规则不熟所以没法抗议。而最后但丁骰出的疯狂症状，则是coc官方规则中的长期临时疯狂症状之一”strange se\xual desires”（打中文估计要被屏蔽大家意会一下），所以恐同的老蒙想到接下来的发展瞬间崩溃
> 
>  
> 
> 另外一些不太重要的背景补充设定：  
> 玩家但丁与维吉尔是双胞胎，并且就是老同学斯巴达的儿子，玩家尼禄是家里老三，双子的弟弟，比双子小4岁（设定来源于4无印比3无印发售晚4年）。因为年龄差两个哥哥老不带他玩，所以尼禄平时有礼貌唯独跟俩哥交流的时候会比较暴躁。尼禄开始接触到老蒙的团就是因为3代故事结团后双子因为跳不跳问题衍生到现实问题（两人正好在毕业年）吵架，被尼禄撞见了，好奇之下调查了一下原因。
> 
> 另外双子刚报团的时候不知道另一个玩家就是对方，不过很快就因为说话方式认出来了。自动脑补玩家们入戏过深才直接用角色关系互相称呼，自始至终不知道三个玩家互相认识且就是一家人的，只有主持人老蒙而已。另外尼禄因为现实血缘加情节自动脑补Nero是模组内双子弟弟了，完全没想到老蒙的设定给他降了辈分……
> 
> 另外就如文章开头所说的那样，蒙德斯在连番打击下终于放弃了跑团，去做写小说这件很有前途的工作了，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
